Seeking Escape
by willow1850
Summary: AU - Kate trying to avoid some of the harsh realities of her home life, volunteers at a local soup kitchen but her eyes keep wandering to the next door lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth/Kate pairing. (AU)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the from Dawn till Dusk the Series.**

Her parents were damn near obsessed with two things, church and charity. Kate could agree that both were worthy in their own way, but neither were exactly in line with what an 18-year-old wants to spend the rest of her life doing with her every evening and weekend. She had respected their wishes and had taken to doing charity work on her own in the evening's. It was primarily to avoid her father's sermons and any and all church work outside of Sunday service, which there was no avoiding. Goodness what would the neighbors think? Her relationship with her dad had once being loving but has long since disintegrated in line with his ever-increasing temper, it was something only her mother had ever been able to soothe. She loved her mother dearly and while she avoided her father where possible, she adored spending time with her mother. Every Saturday without fail they spent together.

The most recent place she had started volunteering at was a nearby soup kitchen in a rougher area of town most weekday evenings. The work was easy, mostly hauling in groceries and pre-prepared pots of food. She would occasionally serve, but largely since she was young she primarily was on carrying and lifting duty. Which she didn't mind what actually wore on her was the boredom and on her many trips to and from the van she found her eyes wandering over to the TV repair shop in the next-door lot. A TV repair shop, that she doubted very much repaired many if any TV's at all. It screamed criminal element, not the violent kind but more the I steal things and boost cars type. She felt no reason to be afraid though and she had never been one to judge, everyone had their own story. Still, her eyes kept looking over wondering about what happened behind those closed doors.

One day on her third week volunteering there, her eyes fell to the next-door lot and landed on a man stalking back and forth arguing with someone over the phone. Her footsteps slowed and stopped as she watched him. He was gorgeous, with a strong build, dark hair and eyes. He was wearing a black suit with what looked like a plain white t-shirt underneath, all of which struck her as odd in this neighbourhood. She could see the barest hint of a creeping tattoo up his neck which made her lick her lips. She must have stared too long as his eyes suddenly fell upon hers and she felt self-conscious under his intent gaze. She pulled her attention immediately back to the task at hand and hurried inside. Her face burned bright red once inside but she still found herself rushing outside again, determined to get another look at the gorgeous man but she felt a pang of disappointment when he was no longer there. Still, it made for far more interesting fantasies about what went on behind those closed doors.

From then on, she saw him semi-regularly to the point where she wondered if perhaps he was looking out for her too. She hoped he was but figured that it was more than likely it was all in her imagination, given he had to be at least ten years older than her. She couldn't imagine him ever showing real interest in a teenager like her but something about him drew her in anyway. He was an interesting puzzle for her to solve, of course to do that would involve talking to him. They had long since begun to exchange smiles and waves and a very occasional hello as she hauled the pots and groceries inside. Each brief interaction making her feel giddy like she was fourteen again. Then again, she never exactly had a normal teenage upbringing under the constant watch of preacher daddy. Most boys in her congregation would barely look at her, and those brave enough to want to date her tended to be the type to quote scripture which was tedious and not remotely appealing to her. She couldn't wait for college or at the very least just not to be here anymore.

These interactions were traded back and forth for many weeks and since seeing him she had only missed two weekday evenings, the night her mother died and the night of her burial. That had been a couple weeks ago now and a part of her still felt numb, like she could barely breathe. Nobody was interested in offering her more than platitudes and the lord Jesus as help for her grief. She felt alone as even Scott had retreated to the company of his weed smoking friends and her father had retreated to the comfort of the bottle and the church. She had nothing but her charity work to cling to now, so she never missed a day. Especially since daddy was now even more overbearing and aggressive with her now all while preaching sweet comforting words from the pulpit. Her mother wasn't around to soften any of his anger anymore and most of it was directed at her.

Her now almost daily brief interactions with the mysterious man had now become her only source of anchoring in the world, her only brief burst of happiness in the gloom. One she desperately needed and was so afraid of losing every day. One night she was carrying a box of groceries in when she caught his eye and he smiled and waved. She was basking in the afterglow of the interaction as she left the box down and was about to head out again when she heard her gruff father's voice come from behind her. She froze, why was he here? Had he found out about her flirting? Oh god had she been flirting? Was she in trouble? Wait shouldn't he be in church? She turned and he was standing there only mere feet from her.

He went to hug her and she pulled back "Hey Katie Cakes, thought we could spend some time together" he said with an almost convincing smile.

"No" she said and went to leave.

"No? but I barely see you anymore" he went to grab hold of her but she deftly avoided his grip and headed out the door.

"That's the point" she whispered as she kept walking right by the car and off down the road.

She practically ran as she heard his footsteps come after her, hot tears streamed down her face. Why did he have to ruin this too? This was all she had left in the world. God knows she hadn't poured his drink down the sink despite how tempted she had been every morning since her mother died.

"Katie, please your mother wouldn't have wanted this" he called after her. He would have almost sounded reasonable to her ears, but she knew him too well. She had been fooled before by his gentle words and it had cost her.

"Mom is dead" she shouted back as she kept walking. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder this time.

"Get your fucking hands off me" she spat back at him.

"I am your father Kate" he snarled, there was the man he really was, peeking out from behind the covers.

She felt her head raise in defiance "Then start fucking acting like it" and she pulled herself away from his grip. He advanced on her and she knew that face. It was his face that meant he was about to throw a punch, she had been hit by enough of them and had avoided far more. She had the advantage here though, he would never want to look less than pious in public. She may pay for it later but she had long since learned how to avoid the worst of it.

"You want to hit me daddy, go right ahead, let these lovely people see the man, the preacher you really are. Let's show them old testament what do you say?" she said stepping into his personal space. He gritted his jaw but turned and walked away, she smirked and muttered to herself "Didn't think so". She turned and walked away in the opposite direction, she had no idea of the neighbourhood she was in but she didn't care. She needed to think, she needed to breathe. Her chest still heaving, still jittery and angry she stormed down the largely unknown street she was so fucking done with everything. Maybe she would just get a bus out of this shitty town tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how long he had been driving alongside her, but she turned toward the sound of the car and found herself staring at the handsome man's amused face. She deflated in an instant "Get in Princess, this is not a good neighbourhood". Just seeing his beautiful face made something inside her soften and she gave him a small smile and sighed.

"I noticed" she replied neutrally, biting back a grin.

"Please princess, I will drive you anywhere you like, ok? Just get in" he looked positively adorable in his concern. She found herself melting even further and she nodded, he stopped the car and she got in.

"Quite the floor show you put on, Princess" he said as he started driving again looking over at her with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed "Hope you didn't forget to tip your waitress" she replied back acerbically, but there was a light tone to it. He snorted.

"This really isn't a good neighbourhood" his voice softer again.

"Yes, quite the criminal element" she said looking over at him eyebrow raised.

He smirked "I have no idea what you could be referring to" he asked feigning innocence.

"Fix any nice TV's lately?" she replied casually.

He looked over at her curiously, a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth "You got me there, so why did the preacher's daughter get in the car with the criminal then?".

"Maybe I'm hoping to save your soul" She said.

"Too late for that Princess… So, where you want to go?" he asked.

"Surprise me" she replied because she honestly didn't care. He could be kidnapping her right now and she wasn't convinced she would even care.

He raised his eyebrows but nodded "You're not what I would have expected of a preacher's daughter".

"What were you expecting?" she looked over her eyes peeking from underneath her eyelashes.

"A lot less feisty and maybe in a nice Sunday dress" he replied looking down at her jeans and tank top.

"Oh, I have many nice Sunday dresses, everything from flirty sundresses to 1950's housewife chic, I have the full remit. It's part of the preacher's daughter starter pack. Didn't you know?" she replied with a flirty smile. She was never like this with anyone else, what was it about him that made her feel so comfortable?

"That sounds hot" he replied looking her over again.

"Oh you have no idea, it's the perfect mix of virginal, but I need you know I'm still a woman" she said huskily. Ok, she knew for a fact she was outright flirting now and she was enjoying it thoroughly. His responses to it in particular made her feel all kinds turned on.

"Fuck… now you do realize, I'm going to have to see you in them" he replied letting his eyes caress her body. She felt like a woman under his gaze, not something she was used to feeling, but it was intoxicating.

"You can see them any time you like… in church on Sunday" she challenged.

He laughed. "I think I would erupt into flames if I walked into a church Princess".

She laughed outright at that and it felt good, "I'm Kate by the way".

"Seth".

Seth pulled in somewhere and she looked around to see where she was. It looked like a quarry with a makeshift firing range at the bottom? Other than that, she had no idea where she was right now. If she was with anyone else she might feel concerned right now, but she trusted him completely for some odd reason. Let's hope its not misplaced she thought as she looked him over.

"Thought it might help with those anger issues?" Seth said with a shrug and reached under his seat and grabbed his gun and shoved it down the back of his pants.

"Thought I was just feisty" she replied.

"Oh you are and I like feisty but anger is different princess, how about we work some of it out?". She quirked her eyebrow and he just smirked and shook his head.

She hopped out of his car and they walked down together as Seth held her arm to steady her on some of the loose rubble. When they got to the bottom, Seth set up a row of bottles and walked back to her and handed her his gun. She took it and enjoyed the warmth of his body pressed against hers as he wrapped his arms around hers and helped her line up the shot, whispering throaty instructions into her ear. It caused a shiver to run down her spine. She had to bite back a moan. She was grateful when he took a step back from her for the sake of her concentration although she missed his warmth instantly. She shook it off and took a steadying breath and squeezed the trigger, shooting the bottle and then three more times hitting the rest of them.

"You could have told me you can shoot?" he said only inches away from her ear. A grin stretched her face "Yeah… but I was enjoying my tutorial way too much. I'm a Texan after all it's practically the law".

"Well I am happy to give all kinds of tutorials anytime, princess" he whispered into her ear. Her breath caught and she could practical feel his smile against her cheek.

In all, they spent about an hour at the makeshift range trying to outpace each other shooting as they talked about everything and nothing. She hadn't enjoyed herself like this in so long. Once they got back to the car, Kate had forgotten all about her father and her shitty life. She raced him the last couple feet to the car. Her hands had barely touched the car, when Seth spun her to face him and pinned her against the car. She smiled back heatedly and he leaned in for a soft kiss that she happily deepened. He pressed himself against her and moaned into the kiss as it grew heated and passionate. When he finally pulled back he rested his forehead against hers "Get in the car Princess, before I decide to keep you". "I might not complain" she said but she slid in beside him anyway.

"Where do you want me to drop you?" he asked her.

She sighed, reality coming back to her "Home I suppose" and she gave him the address.

"Will your dad take this out on you later?" he asked his earlier concern coming back into his voice.

She shrugged, "He'll try but I can manage it".

He looked at her genuinely concerned "No offence Princess, but I'm not sure how comfortable I feel leaving you somewhere if you're just going to get hurt".

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile "Thanks, but seriously while he has hit me in the past. I have long since learned how to avoid it and these days his either not home or he is passed out drunk. Seriously I will be fine. Mom died a couple weeks ago, so it's just been extra hard for all of us".

"Shit I'm sorry", he stared awkwardly at the steering wheel.

"It's ok, we all grieve our own way I guess" she shrugged and he nodded, still not looking over.

"I lost both my parents as a kid, so I get some of it" he offered. Her heart clenched for a moment and she looked over at him and she saw the pain flit across his face "I'm sorry, that sounds awful".

He shrugged "Best thing for us really, me and my brother, in some ways. Uncle Eddie took us in. Mom died when we were really young and dad was violent, beat us, he died in a fire later, my brother pulled me out".

"Your Guardian Angel?".

"I guess he was that day" he said with a sad smile. Her hand slipped over his and he met her eyes and a strange understanding passed between them.


	3. Chapter 3

He dropped her off nearby her house and she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss "Thank you, this is the happiest I have felt in weeks".

He smiled back at her, "Anytime princess, you could give me your number, just in case you need another ride sometime" he passed her his phone which she took with a grin and punched in her number with a little smile, naming herself Preachers Daughter. He looked at it and smirked "What will you put my number in as?"

"You will have to check my phone the next time we meet I guess" she winked at him as she slipped out of the car. She walked inside to a gratefully empty house, and her phone buzzed moments later [Talk soon Princess]. She bounced up to her room with a stupid grin on her face.

The next day she woke to new message from Seth [Can't wait to see you in one of your dresses soon].

She grinned as soon as she saw it, before replying [I can wear one tonight for you but you will have to protect me from unwanted advances ;p].

[I can do that, but only from other people].

She grinned [Who said yours would be unwanted?].

[You like it when I touch you princess?].

She blushed reading his reply and bit her lip with a grin before typing out a quick flirty reply feeling oddly daring.

[Wish you were touching me now]. She grew a little nervous as it took a moment or two longer before she got her response. Had she gone too far? She sighed in relief when she saw his message come through.

[Damn you, I will think of nothing else all day now].

[Then my work here is done].

She grinned, pleased with herself and picked out a dress immediately, one of her favourites. She cleaned around the empty house, and didn't think too hard on where her daddy was. Later that afternoon, she slipped on her little sundress and admired herself in the mirror a moment as it clung to her curves in all the right places stopping just an inch or two below mid-thigh. She liked it because while it was modest enough to get past daddy, nobody was in any doubt about her figure. Not that it had met much success in church but she still liked it and she hoped Seth would like it too.

The sweet couple from her congregation picked her up as usual as she explained to them she was meeting a friend afterwards to explain away her dress. They nodded and smiled and soon they were pulled up on front of the soup kitchen. She immediately started unloading the groceries and food as usual and on her second run she could almost feel his eyes on her. She couldn't helped the grin that pulled across her face, that widened even further as he pulled her into a discrete nook beside the building. "Fuck, Kate you were not lying about that dress" Seth whispered huskily into her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "You like it?" she asked innocently. He kissed her and pushed her flush against the wall, she could feel his hardness press into her and she sighed. "I think you can feel how much I like it" he growled into her ear "Stay after ok, I will drive you home". She smiled and nodded, genuinely pleased at the effect her dress had on him "I can do that, but I better get back before a search party is sent". She kissed him softly and walked out and found a tall man in a suit and glasses looking over at them as they parted ways. She shrugged to herself and went back to unloading and helping out.

At the end of the clean up, she said her goodbyes to the sweet couple before pulling out her phone and saw a message waiting for her from Seth [You done?]. [All done] she replied. "Good" he said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck. "Are you stalking me Seth?" she asked grinning arching her neck allowing his lips further access. He laughed "No I'm protecting you from unwanted advances". She laughed and turned to him and smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. Again, she could see the tall guy wearing glasses staring over at them again "is that your brother?". Seth looked back "Yeah, that's Richard". "You going to introduce me?" she asked oddly intrigued by the mysterious figure who looked at her intently every so often. "Richard isn't to everyone's taste" he answered carefully. She looked at him "I will introduce myself if you prefer". "No its not that, just fair warning is all". They walked over to Richard who scrutinized her as they approached. "Richard, this is Kate. Kate, Richard" Seth said glaring at his brother to behave. She extended her hand "Hi Richard" with a warm smile. He took her hand "the preacher's daughter?". "Is it the outfit?" she asked. "It's a nice dress… too nice for these parts" he answered carefully. "Thanks, I'm gonna take that as a compliment" she replied with a grin. "You should" Richard replied before looking at Seth "Eddie wants to see you before you leave, business".

Seth looked back at Kate, clearly reluctant to leave her alone with Richard. "Go, wouldn't want to interfere in your TV repair business" she replied sarcastically. Seth smirked and nodded before heading inside. Richard was also smirking at her remark as she turned to face him "You take issue with our reputable business?" he asked.

"Oh, I have no doubt it has a reputation, but reputable might be a stretch" she replied.

He looked her over again smirk still on his face "Oh, we have an excellent reputation".

"For TV repairs, of course" she nodded with faux sincerity.

Richard responded in kind "What else?".

Kate snorted and raised her eyebrow.

"You're a smart girl, a preacher's daughter no less, why would you willingly associate yourself with criminals?" he asked smoothly.

"Why would a criminal willingly associate with a preacher's daughter?" she asked.

"You're attractive, covers off most of that question" he said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Lots of people are attractive Richard, few people are interesting though" she replied with a small smile.

Richard turned and looked her over, intensely and she met his stare a comfortable beat passed between them before he replied with a grin "Seth is going to find himself out of his depth quickly with you, isn't he? Take it easy on him he's not as smart as you".

Kate laughed "I'll try, but I make no promises".

"I like you" he said still grinning.

"I like you too Richard" she replied and pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Hey, you trying to steal my girl?" Seth said chuckling walking towards them, clearly pleased at the odd interaction. Kate smiled back at him.

"She assaulted me I will have you know" Richard replied awkwardly, physical contact clearly not in his comfort zone.

"He needed a hug" she replied innocently back at Seth, who smirked looking her over.

"Uh huh, you want to head off?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied waving to Richard who nodded back.

"You hungry?".

"I could eat" she said.

"What kind of food you like?" he asked walking her toward his car and opening the door for her. She wasn't expecting him to do that but it was sweet.

"I'm not fussy" She replied before sitting in.

"I've heard that before" he said with a raised eyebrow closing the door.

"That right? Something simple is fine" she offered.

He sighed "you're not gonna make this easy, are you?".

She shrugged "I don't really know this neighbourhood that well to be honest".

"There is a diner nearby that does' good food, if that's simple enough for you" he said as he sat in and drove off.

"Sounds good".

"Good".


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later they were sitting down in a diner. It was quaint and homey and it made her smile, she loved places like this the little mom and pop places squared away in little nooks around the place. He looked up and met her eyes as she she was smiling "You really didn't care where I brought you did you?".

"No, why would I?" she looked back at him confused.

"No reason".

They ordered quickly and chatted over food. She found the more time she spent with Seth the more she liked him, he was funny, sweet and oddly sincere for someone made their living as a criminal. Of course he was also sexy and broody and had the bad boy mystique down to a fine art. As they finished up he asked on their way out to the car "When you have to be home?". He opened the door for her and she slid in.

"Doesn't matter" she replied avoiding his eyes looking out the window of the car as he sat in beside her.

"Why is that? Daddy passed out?" Seth asked. She shrugged. He looked her over carefully before letting it go.

She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't due home tonight at all, not sure she wanted him to assume its meaning. At the same time part of her desperately wanted him to assume it exact meaning. She just didn't want to look like she expected anything or that she was throwing herself at him.

"OK, well I'm not sure I'm ready for you to be gone just yet" he said with a soft smile.

"Me either" she replied meeting his smile with one of her own.

"Alright, well my place is not far from here, we could watch something? That's not me implying anything else just to be clear, just a place for us to go" He said looking at her sincerely. She grinned, he was trying so hard to be a gentleman, it was endearing. He nodded and started driving.

They got back to his place a few minutes later and it was nice but clearly a place lived in by a single man, which to be fair he was. Still it was much cleaner than she would have imagined after living around her father and brother recently without her mother to get involved. He walked over to the fridge as they chatted and he grimaced when he looked inside "Sorry but I mostly just have beer to drink. I can head out and grab you something else if you prefer, it will only take a couple minutes".

"A beer is fine, I have surprisingly had beer before" she replied with a little eye roll. He smirked and grabbed two bottles opening them and walked over.

"A woman of hidden depths" he deadpanned as he handed her one and eyed her closely as she took her first sip. She wasn't lying though she had had beer before but it had been awhile. She winked at him as she drank her first mouthful.

"You trying to catch me in a lie?" she asked sitting back on his couch.

"Just don't want you feeling obliged on my account" he replied.

She was surprised and not for the first time at his concern, he was actually more considerate in general than she would have imagined from his sexy bad boy demeanour. It was an interesting and enticing mix of traits.

"Thanks but I'm not quite as precious as people seem to think I am" she sat back angling her body towards his as he sat down.

"I have figured that much out already".

"Trying to figure me out Seth? Well please, let me know your findings" She said taking another sip.

"Will do princess" he replied eyeing her up and down.

She looked over at him rolling the cool bottle in her hands "You're more of a mystery than I am though I think, but I will figure you out".

"Yeah? How is that coming along?" he asked smiling.

She paused to consider her words "Well I already know you're a criminal of some kind, my guess is theft. I have a sense that while you are capable of violence I don't see it as something you would enjoy".

"A dangerous assumption" he offered.

"Maybe, but am I right?" she countered.

He smirked and took a drink "close enough princess".

"I know you like my dress" she said looking down at her outfit.

"No, I like how you look in the dress. There is a difference" he replied pointing his index finger at her before he took another drink.

"Virginal but womanly?" she asked smiling suggestively.

"I prefer hot... So, are you?" he asked. She knew what he was asking and it was good that he cared it was a pity it was such an awkward subject for her at least.

"Womanly?" she raised her eyebrow. He snorted.

She sighed "Most of the guys interested in me, quote me scripture like it's a chat up line. What the fuck do you think?".

Seth wheezed and nearly choked on his beer with laughter.

"You're fucking kidding me?" He spluttered out in between bouts of laughter.

She sighed again "I wish I was" she continued in a bland voice "I thought teenage boys were meant to be slutty. That's what all the brochures told me. Imagine my surprise" she was smirking unable to look at him now as he continued chuckling to himself. She loved making him laugh, just the sound of it made her chest expand. "I assure you teenage me was a slut, it's all I can attest too" Seth said eventually once he regained his composure. She grinned back at him.

He left down his beer and turned to her still smiling and suddenly all the air was sucked of the room. All she could think about was having his hands on her and she mirrored him leaving down her beer. She felt awkward as she didn't really know how any of this worked all she knew was that she wanted him now. She hoped it was enough, she had been lusting after him for months now, yesterday he had kissed her and now she wanted desperately to fuck him. I guess months of fantasizing about it hadn't helped much with her desire.

He leaned forward and captured her lips and she immediately moved forward to straddle him and she allowed herself to get completely lost in his kiss. Her hands were in his hair and his hands felt like they were everywhere at once making all her nerve endings tingle. She gasped as his hand pulled the cool zip of her dress down and she released her arms from it. The sensation of the cool air against her breasts puckered her nipples instantly before his warm hands found their home caressing them. She felt him harden beneath her and her body began bucking against him providing a delicious friction against her hot wet centre. She let out a loud moan and with that she was instantly on her back on the couch "Fuck Princess, what are you trying to do to me" he panted out. "Make you do things to me I can't tell the preacher about" she panted back. "Fuck… don't say things like that" he growled into her chest. She loved him there, nestled in between her breasts. She whimpered at the loss of him when he stood. He gently grabbed her dress and gently pulled it off her completely, his eyes roamed across her flesh before he took care to lay her dress on the chair. He took off his suit jacket and left it down beside it. She smiled when she saw that he was wearing a vest not a t-shirt and that his tattoo extended down the length of his arm, fuck he looked so good. All she could think about now was touching him.

His eyes met hers as his fingers moved to her panties, she nodded raising her hips to meet his unspoken request and they were gone moments later. He wasn't nearly naked enough for her liking though. She was about to complain when he dropped to his knees and licked her there. She flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal as her head hit the couch. "No, look at me" he commanded and she looked down meeting his eyes as he started fucking her with his tongue. Her brain was suddenly nothing more than a string of expletives as he licked, sucked and thrust his tongue and fingers deep inside her. It was embarrassing how quickly she found herself unravelling underneath him, writhing and moaning at his touch. At least it would have been embarrassing if she hadn't seen the effect it had on him. He looked like he was about to ravage her completely and she wanted him so badly.

She panted trying to bring her brain back into focus after as he kissed slowly up her sensitive, twitching body. He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on him. She reached for him through his pant and pumped him roughly, he groaned into her neck "No princess". " I want you to fuck me Seth, please". He swallowed his voice husky and thick "Kate, it's only been a couple days". "I can make my own decisions Seth, I want this and I've wanted this for months" she said pressing herself against him, seizing his lips again. He pulled back after a moment and scrutinized her face, if he was looking for any doubt or hesitation he wouldn't find any. She was sure. He nodded and stood and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and he walked her into his bedroom.

He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly lifting her. She wrapped her legs around him allowing the kiss to deepen and intensify. He left her down on the bed gently. He pulled off his vest and unbuckled his pants and she greedily drank him in. The way he was looking back at her made her swallow hard. When he was naked on front of her she could feel the blush creep across her face and he winked at her. He climbed over her and she pulled him into another kiss before she embarrassed herself any further. He kissed her until she pulled away to gasp for breath. She panted and he looked at her intently and it made her feel sexual, something she had never really felt before him. She had never really felt like someone who was to be desired until he looked at her like that. She could feel a fresh surge of moisture between her legs under his gaze before he began to kiss down her neck. She allowed her hands to touch his tight toned torso as his hands caressed her breasts followed quickly once again by his mouth. She moaned and dug her nails into his back but she felt like she couldn't take the teasing anymore. She needed him but she struggled to form the words to let him know but as his eyes met hers he grinned and sat back up. He leaned over and grabbed a condom from his side table and slid it on, she was transfixed by all of it. He gently leaned over her and she felt his warm breath against her ear "Princess, this might hurt a little at first. Do you trust me?". She looked at him and smiled nodding. She felt him position himself against her and gasped as he pushed gently inside. She flinched and closed her eyes for a second while she adjusted to him. When she opened her eyes again he was looking at her and she reached up and kissed him. He began to thrust gently inside her and it felt strange at first but soon it began to feel good and she wrapped her legs around his waist and increased the rhythm which he readily adjusted to. Soon she was lost to the movements and sensations and not long after to her release and he finished soon after.

He gently rolled off her, both of them still panting. Kate knew she was grinning like an idiot but she was still so caught up in all of it, the sheer intensity of it all. She looked over at Seth who was smiling back at her. She leaned over and kissed him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "No regrets I hope princess?" he asked. "None". "Good". "In fact, now that I know what I've been missing, I find myself feeling very greedy" she said smirking. "That right?" he smiled over pushing hair out of her eyes "Well how about you give me a few minutes princess". She grinned and they made love several more times that night.

She woke up the next morning still snuggled up close to Seth, who was still asleep. She was so happy, she knew the world would come crashing in now at any time but right now she was happy. She felt a little sore but it was a pleasant reminder of their amazing night together. It had been wonderful and he had been so sweet and gentle. She traced her finger lightly down his tattoo with a light smile on her face when her eyes flicked up to his which were now looking at her softly "Morning Princess". "Morning". "You gonna be in trouble for not being home last night" he asked. "No, I told him I would be staying with a friend. I had planned to sneak back in, I do that sometimes" she said almost to herself. "You can stay here whenever you like princess" he said. She smiled and he softly kissed her forehead. She moved to straddle him raising her eyebrows. He chuckled "You're gonna get me in so much trouble, aren't you?". "That's the plan" she giggled as she rolled her hips against him.

Sometime later they finally got out of bed. Seth threw on some clothes and he grabbed a t-shirt and threw it to her to put on. She grinned, it smelled of him and she slipped it on. He headed out to the kitchen, and made them some breakfast. Even in this bachelor pad there was something very domestic about being here that she found herself craving. Her house didn't feel like this anymore, not since her mother died. Breakfast was simple, just some bacon and eggs, but it meant more to her than just breakfast as she looked over at Seth as she ate.

After breakfast Seth drove Kate back to her house. He pulled her in to a soft kiss and cradled his head against hers for a moment. "I meant it princess, stay over whenever you want. I certainly won't complain, just let me know. You going to be at the kitchen tonight?" he asked smiling. She smiled back "Thanks, and yeah. So see you later?" she asked before giving him another soft kiss, he nodded "See you later princess". She slid out of the car and waved as he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

She slipped into the house unseen and changed into some jeans and a shirt. She heard her brother in his room next door and her dad was thankfully nowhere in sight. She headed out and knocked on his door "What?" Scott called out. "Just saying hi". Scott pulled open the door a smirk on his face "Dad is so pissed at you right now". "What's new?" she said with a sigh as she walked into his ripe smelling room, her nose pulling up a little as she did. "There are rumors circulating about you I think he might have heard them" Scott said with a shrug. "What rumors?" she asked as had only been seeing Seth a couple days, and her dad had had a go before that even happened. "Usual, teenage girl gone off the rails bullshit. Nothing Ms. Pride and Prejudice like yourself would know anything about" he replied with a smirk. She laughed at that "So what is being said exactly and for how long?". "Well you're drinking apparently and partying way too hard" She snorted at that "Also apparently you have gotten yourself involved with a criminal mastermind too. Although that's a new one. The others have been around a little longer" he grinned. "Well the partying is an outright lie, I spend most of my time volunteering sad to say and staying out of here as much as possible" She replied with a smile.

Scott grinned "And the criminal mastermind?". Kate laughed "I think he will get a kick out of hearing he is a criminal mastermind?" she said smirking. Her brother snorted before his eyes bulged a little and met hers with a question in them. "Shut up and yes I'm seeing someone, but its new, like last two days new" she pulled her hoodie a little defensively around herself. He shrugged "Huh! Well the rumor has been around a little longer than that, but hey, go you. We all need our exit from this shithole mess, however temporary" Scott said jaw set, anger bubbling up now "I can't wait to get out of here for good Kate". "Yeah, me too" she replied propping herself up against the wall. "Kate, we both know you get it worse than me, so if you get a chance to leave this house, town whatever, you should Kate. I mean it. He is getting worse" Scott said wringing his hands together. "I know… he grabbed me on the street a couple days ago, had to call his bluff to get him to let go. It's how Seth and I happened actually. I went running off afterwards and he had seen what had happened and offered me a ride" She said smiling fondly at memory of his concerned face staring back at her.

"What the fuck Kate? You literally took a lift with a stranger because you were pissed with dad?" he said looking up at her in disbelief. "No, no, not a stranger, He works next door to the soup kitchen and we see each other a lot, just never got to talking until that day outside of hellos" she smiled again. Scott shrugged "Ok, I guess that is less awful. Working? Wait how old is this guy?" he asked. "I didn't ask Scott" she replied a little too sharply. "An older man? Kate Fuller? So… what age bracket exactly are we talking?" He asked grinning. She blushed "Older. Late twenties maybe?" she braced for his judgement. Scott just chuckled to himself "Fuck, that is epic Kate. Dad will lose his shit if he hears that. Hope you got yourself more of a fighter than a lover for your sake".

She had to bite back a retort of can't he be both, not really ready to tell her brother of her deflowered status, pretty much ever. "I have no idea about the mastermind part but the criminal part might be based in some fact" she blurted out. Scott's brows knitted together and he looked at her and his eyes widened "No… wait… Kate, are you fucking Seth… Gecko?". Kate felt a thrum of shock flood through her as she flicked her eyes to his "You know Seth Gecko?". "Kate, the Gecko brothers are infamous around here, how the fuck do you live in this town and not know that? Both of them have done time for robbery" Scott looking at her as if she was mentally challenged. How the fuck had she missed that, was it really common knowledge? She grimaced "I may be seeing Seth Gecko, but I swear he has been nothing but sweet to me. Met his brother Richie too and he was nice to me too" she shrugged. "Wow, at least you picked someone who won't be rattled by dad but way to live a cliché Kate. Just you know, don't get pregnant, only so many clichés I can get behind… I won't tell anyone Kate. I mean it though, he gives you an out of this house, leave, because when I get my out, I'm gone" he looked at her sincerely and she nodded.

A long silence fell between them as the reality of their situation sat between them before Kate smiled "So how about you? Any ladies on the horizon?". "Plenty" he said grinning. "Ugh you're such a pig" she laughed. "I'm doing ok" he replied and hugged Kate "We'll be ok, but I really miss mom". "Me too" she whispered back "I miss you too". "Yeah, I'm sorry I know, but I stay away whenever I get an offer of a bed" he replied. "I get it" and she really did.

Scott headed out shortly after so she went back to her room and checked her phone [Thinking of you, Princess].

She smiled [Miss you xx].

[Me too and it only been a few hours, bed's gonna feel empty tonight].

It felt like an invite, she bit her lip unsure but what exactly did she have to lose anymore.

[Doesn't have to… ;)]. She left down the phone and wrung her hands as she waited on his reply.

[If you bring a change of clothes, I will take you for breakfast in the morning? What are you up to now?]

She grinned and started packing a bag.

[Sounds amazing. Nothing, just killing time until my volunteer work starts]

[I'm at the shop but Richie can pick you up if you want to come over?]

[Sounds good]

[He will be there in 10 mins, he is in the area anyway. Can't wait to see you]

She grabbed her toiletries. She pulled on another of her dresses, it was casual but flirty. She checked herself out in the mirror. She sent a text to the person who normally picked her up for volunteer work and said she would meet them there. She slipped downstairs and waited outside discretely. She recognized the car immediately from the lot and walked over slipping in.

Richie smirked knowingly "My brother seems to be quite taken with you, not that I can't understand the charm".

"Is that right?" She replied as he took off.

He smirked to himself "Playing coy doesn't suit you Kate".

"No? but I'm so good at it" she replied smirking back.

He sniggered.

"I take it last night went well" he said it like he knew exactly how last night went.

"A lady of my station, would never dignify that question with a response" she replied biting back a smirk.

"That's a yes if ever I heard one" Richard snorted.

She blushed a little but laughed.

"So, tell me about yourself Richard?" she replied determined to change the subject.

"I think getting your hooks into one Gecko is more than enough" he said as he pulled in on front of the repair shop. He lit a cigarette as he got out, "Lover boy is right in there, I'll be in in a couple minutes" he winked gesturing at a side door. She smiled and walked to it tentatively never having been inside before, she was grateful when to door swung open to reveal Seth at the last moment. "Hey princess" he pulled her into a hug and inside in one swift motion.

Inside it was nothing like she had expected. It was clean and well-furnished like a nice apartment. She looked at Seth who grinned "the crumbling shop front is out there". "Ahh" she replied smiling. He was about to tuck away some papers when she stopped him "Don't let me get in the way, if you're doing something" she replied. "Criminal activity sweetheart, best not" Seth replied. She shrugged "Not like I would tell anyone, is it a robbery?" she asked almost excited. Seth reached his arm around her "My girl looking to be bad, is she?". "On occasion". "Let's keep you on the straight and narrow for now ok princess" he kissed her softly on the lips. She pouted but nodded. He pulled her across him until she was straddling him "I like your dress" he said as he slid his warm hands down her sides.


	6. Chapter 6

She smiled and kissed him before they were interrupted by Richard who sauntered in grinning at them. She slid off Seth begrudingly sitting back down on the couch just in time for an older man to come walking in behind him whose eyes fell on her immediately "Seth, you gonna introduce me?" his gruff voice asked brusquely. Seth smiled back at her and winked before standing "Uncle Eddie, this is Kate, Kate, Uncle Eddie". Kate stood and smiled broadly extending her hand to shake but Eddie took hold of it and pressed a kiss to the back of it instead. His eyes remaining the entire time on Seth, "What is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing in here with these miscreants?" he asked. "Preaching the good word" she said with a lilt of sarcasm. He snorted a laugh "You might be looking at some lost causes here Kate, would you like some coffee?". "Sure" she replied.

She followed after Eddie and Seth trailed after her his breath hot on her neck and she squirmed all the way to the little kitchenette. She sat up on one of the stools by the counter and Seth sat beside her. Eddie looked her over skeptically and eyed up Seth. He busied himself in the kitchenette and produced a couple cups of coffee. "There you go sweetheart" he smiled "So how exactly did you two bump into each other?". "I volunteer next door and he helped me out a little while ago" she replied. "Did he now?" Eddie replied. "What can I say I'm a gentleman?" replied Seth sarcastically. Eddie laughed. Kate smiled but perhaps not for the same reason as they did because despite him being a little rough around the edges he treated her exactly like a gentleman would, by her definition anyway. Still, she was grateful when the shared laugh seemed to break the tension and the conversation turned light after that.

After their coffee and chat was done Kate hung out the front with Richard playing cards as Seth finished off some work for Eddie. When he was done and ready to go he ambled out and stood quietly watching her finish her game, she smiled over as Seth looked at Richards cards and signalled to her that he was bluffing. It worked for a hand before Richard got suspicious and turned around. By the time she had finished up their game, she was grateful she hadn't bet cash or she would be broke by now. Seth pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss before leading her out to his car and they went back to his place.

The next few weeks by and large were spent like this; her days spent hanging around in the TV repair shop, her evenings still spent volunteering and after she always headed back to Seth's place with him. She attended service every Sunday looking every inch the preacher's daughter and spent Sunday nights every inch a sinner between the sheets with Seth. Most, if not all of their nights were spent like that in truth, she never felt like she could get enough of him and he was always more than happy to oblige her. They were discrete and despite the occasional nonspecific rumours that floated around they enjoyed their privacy. Her father had avoided any kind of external interaction after the incident on the streets except for their polite interactions on a Sunday, where she played the good pure daughter. She worked hard to be rarely if ever at home, now that she had most of her clothes and things over at Seth's and when she hung out with Scott it was usually in the diner.

A few weeks later, Kate was sitting at his breakfast counter reading a book when Seth walked into what had fast become her second home, looking pensive. Considering Seth never looked pensive it made her nervous. "Everything ok Seth?" she asked getting up and pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back and clung to her as he sighed "Got a job offer". She wasn't really sure what that meant, I mean obviously she assumed crime, because it was Seth, but she was still waiting on the punchline. "And?" she asked. "If we take it, it's gonna take Richard and I out of town for a while, maybe a long while" he replied pulling back still gripping her tight, looking over her carefully. She bit down on her tears "Oh…" she nodded and swallowed before steadying her breathing "So are you going to take it?" she asked. "Well… it's a big score, but there is a solid chance it's too good to be true but Richard really wants to take it" he replied. She nodded, "Okay" she said taking a step back and his arms dropped away from her as she folded hers across her now sinking stomach. This was where he not only broke up with her but left town too, maybe for good, just as things were starting to feel really good. "Kate, I realize this is not what you signed up for. I didn't want this and I really wasn't looking for it, I'm really happy with you, but these guys want the Gecko brothers or nothing" she swallowed bracing for impact unable to meet his eyes "but I don't want to lose you" her eyes snapped to him, now confused. "Shit I know I'm fucking this up. I don't expect you to wait for me but". Kate snapped her patience waning and her voice shaking "but what Seth? cut to the chase already". He laughed a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair "Fuck… Ok… Kate, I want you to come with me, well with us. I mean… it's not exactly a life I would want for you, being on the road is not fun but". Kate let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding and smiled tears slipping down her cheeks and she cut off his rambling with a kiss "Of course I will go with you, moron. Fuck Seth, I thought you were breaking up with me". She sucked in another shaky breath still smiling to herself. "What? No… I mean I would understand if you wanted to but no" he huffed out a laugh "I'm not that good a guy princess. When it comes to you I'm extremely selfish because I want you all to myself" he said returning her kiss before resting his forehead against hers. She pulled back and he wiped away the tears from her face. She gripped his shirt and gently backed her way into the bedroom, with a mischievous smile on her face that he returned as he allowed himself to be pulled along with her.

As they lay in bed afterwards, Kate looked up at Seth as she was nestled in the nook of his arm "So how will this work, I mean am I going to be part of this or?". "The crime, no, we will arrange to pick you up after the job, but you will need to be with us for most of the planning in the two weeks beforehand. We will be leaving town in four weeks; the job is two weeks later. After that we are gonna head to Mexico. You got a passport?" Seth asked pressing a soft kiss to her head. "Yeah, I do, we got one a couple years back when we were thinking of doing some volunteering abroad but it didn't happen" she replied. "Good, over the next couple weeks might be best to start gathering things you want to bring over here". She nodded, "there isn't much outside of a couple sentimental items left at home". "Ok sweetheart, we can replace any practical items later anyway". She smiled and continued tracing the tattoo on his arm. "I should let Richard know" said Seth as he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message "He will be happy". Kate snorted "Even with the unintended plus one?". "Actually, Richard really likes you, I told him I would only do the job if you agreed and he seemed pretty happy about it. Which is honestly a really nice surprise. In literally every other relationship of mine I have always had two problems, one Richard hates them and two, they hate Richard. It's a nice change to have someone who likes Richard and vice versa" he leaned down and kissed her softly and she melted into him. His phone beeped a couple minutes later [Excellent news brother]. He showed Kate the message and she smiled.


End file.
